May I Have This Dance
by TheTryingWriter
Summary: He has no experience in the art of dance. However, for her he would be bold and ask for a dance. One-Shot


The doorbell rang throughout the household. The woman in the kitchen placed the half cleaned dish back inside the sink and made her way to the entrance of her house. She opened the door and looked down to see a young boy. The woman smiled as she recollected the dark cerulean feather-like hair.

"You've arrived!"

The woman's peridot green eyes gleamed cheerfully as she welcomed the boy she had been expecting. However, she frowned suddenly as she tried addressing him.

" I'm sorry, but your name escapes me."

The forgetful, caramel bobbed hair woman stood aside for the boy to enter her home.

"It's alright," the boy smiled reassuringly, " I'm Auler."

Auler took cautious steps, as he entered the unknown house.

"Oh yes, Auler," The woman cheerfully recalled and added, "Thank you so much for coming."

She closed the door and proceeded to guide him through the house. The boy followed close behind with two books pressed firmly against his chest. He kept them close due to their familiarity while he was in the new environment.

Auler was led down a hallway, passing the stairway to the second floor. Before he passed the stairs, he was able to sneak a peak into two open spaces that were horizontal from each other. With the standard furniture set up, he assumed them to be the living room and dining room.

"I'm so glad you agreed to help," she praised the young boy again, "Elena said you would be the perfect tutor."

Auler looked up to the grateful woman at the mention of his mother's name. He wondered what was the connection his mother and this woman shared.

The woman stopped walking and took out a key from her jean pocket. She began to unlock the closed door at the end of the hallway.

"You can call me Camelia," she then answered the boy's unspoken question, "Your mother and I met a while back. In high school to be precise."

Auler smiled his understanding. Camelia got the lock to open and pushed the door to reveal a small study.

"This room well do," commented a satisfied Camelia.

Auler entered first. Once inside, royal blue eyes stared wide eyed at the walls surrounding the room.

The room was a square of a space with shelves on every inch of wall. The only space without shelves made way for a clear outside view through an octagonal window. The boy was in awe with all the books stocked in every shelf in the room. So much knowledge in one small room.

"It's amazing," Auler whispered in awe.

Camelia chuckled silently at the young boy's amazement.

"I'm glad you like it," Camelia winked, "Alright then, I should go get your student."

Auler didn't take notice of her leaving, as the room still had its hold on him.

This only made the woman laugh more as she made her way down the hallway and turned up the stairs. She had to go retrieve the student so the studying could begin.

Auler sighed contently as he sat himself on one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Two chairs stood opposite each other, pushed under the dark wooden rectangular table. He placed the books he held onto the table and waited. As he waited he continued to look around again. The bookshelves that towered over him were so enchanting to the book lover.

It was an impressive collection of books. He recalled the key used to open the door and wondered why such a wonder-filled room was not used.

Auler sighed at its wastefulness and imagined what he would do if he had a study like this one. He chuckled nervously at the truth he formulated.

If I had a room like this one, I would never leave for sure.

He glanced at the open door and seeing that no one arrived yet, decided to take a look around the room. Reaching the closest shelf, he pulled out a random book spine to inspect its author's written expression. Reading the first sentence, Auler was already pulled in deep that he didn't notice someone approached the door.

"What are you doing?"

Auler lost grip of the book and miserable dropped the precious item. He quickly retrieved it and carefully shoved it back in its place on the shelf.

Turning around quickly to the door he found a girl with voluminous fluffy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She stared at the strange boy inside the room.

Auler felt his body stiffen at the girl's intense eyes that seized him in a scrutinizing hold. His eyes widened at how someone can be so small but intimidating. It was those brilliant green eyes that made his knees wobbly, but since he was caught, he stood still as a wooden plank.

Camelia appeared at the door, saving the boy who stood petrified. She shifted her eyes to her little helper and then to her daughter. She frowned but sighed at her daughter's success at intimidation. She smiled kindly at the boy.

"Auler, this is my daughter."

She lightly pushed her daughter inside the room. The girl stubbornly resisted by standing her ground. Therefore, her mother strengthened it to a shove and urged her further with a clearing of the throat.

"Dear, introduce yourself. This is your tutor."

At the mention of the boy's purpose, the girl frowned and her stare grew more intense. Auler felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck. Her eyes were breathtakingly beautiful, but also made him uncomfortable. He just met her and she already was disapproving of his presence.

With eyes closed, Camelia shook her head at her daughter's non-cooperative behavior. She tapped her daughter's shoulder and looked her sternly in the eye. The young blonde averted her eyes and sighed. She looked to the boy and stared with an uninterested expression.

"Altezza."

The boy smiled when she finally spoke her name. It was like she had placed a petrification spell on him using just her eyes. Then when she said her name, he was freed.

He simply nodded at finally knowing the intense girl's name.

Altezza had her arms crossed and was looking towards the window. With a frown still on her face, the bored girl's eyes wandered to the outside scenery.

Camelia clapped once at her small success and grinned.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Happy Studying!"

The woman left the door open to the study and left the two kids, disappearing down the hallway. Auler shifted his eyes to the open door and then to the table in the middle. He was avoiding eye contact, in fear of being turned into stone. He decided it was better if they started. Hopefully, the tension would weaken after getting some work done.

"Shall we?"

Altezza looked at the boy who sat himself on the chair across the table. She glanced over at him and nodded firmly at his request.

Auler's eyes gleamed as the girl sat herself across from him, feeling successful. He placed his books side by side on the table so they were able see the covers. Ready to begin, Auler kept his eyes on the covers. He needed to muster the confidence to become the tutor that she needed. The books gave him that confidence.

"What should we start with? Math or Literature?"

Altezza stared lazily at the boy in front of her. She was not interested in either one, but the sooner she chose the sooner this tutoring session could be over.

"Math is fine."

Auler nodded and slid the Literature book further down the table. He opened the Algebra book to a page that had a green sticky note popping out from the top. He scanned the page and found the question he wanted to start with.

"The answer is 8."

Auler's eyes widened as his head shot up at the girl's answer. He quickly scanned her neutral calm face and looked back at the question. The question was asking for the square root of 64. She had gotten it right.

He was impressed at her speed and stared at her in bewilderment. He hadn't even asked her the question, but she was watching his finger trace the page and finished at the question. She had beat him to it.

"Correct," Auler stated, still baffled.

The rest of their session continued with a couple of more math questions and then some equations. Altezza answered every question right and at one point corrected the confused boy when he was describing what equation formula to use for a specific linear equation.

Auler began to question who was being tutored and continued the session doubtful of his position. Was it even necessary for him to tutor this girl who was obviously brilliant in her studies. He didn't doubt that she would also be excellent in Literature when they switched over.

He was supposed to prepare Altezza for the entrance exam for attending Public School. From what Auler understood, the bored genius had been homeschooled since she was five years old. That was six years ago, since his own mother informed him that she had currently turned eleven. The same age as him.

She was more than ready to attend the seventh grade. She would ace the entrance exam even without his preparation help. Then why did she need tutoring? His blue eyes were downcast at the open textbook in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Auler lifted his head to look at Altezza. She stared at him intensely and the taken aback boy noticed a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Auler tilted his head slightly, grasping the meaning of her question. At least trying to.

"What do you mean?"

Altezza sighed due to her failure to get her point across. She pointed to the Math textbook between them.

"Why are you tutoring me? What will you benefit from this?"

Auler felt as a ton of bricks were dropped on him. He sat slightly slumped at the sensation of a heavy burdening weight on his shoulders and back.

Altezza continued to stare at him, oblivious to the weight of her questions. She fidgeted in her seat, shifting her small weight from right to left leg. The young girl grew impatient with her 'tutor'.

Auler sighed in sad defeat. He felt useless now that he knew that she knew that his help wasn't necessary.

"Ummm well. I'm supposed to help you prepare for the entrance exam."

"I don't need it."

Auler slumped his shoulders even more. How could someone be so cold? He averted his eyes and stared out the window. He wanted to be out there and save himself from this embarrassment.

"I don't want to take the entrance exams."

Auler's eyes widened at the girl sitting across from him. He blinked a couple times and with each moment of quick darkness his jumbled thoughts became clearer. He tried to make sense of her words.

"You don't want to attend Public School?"

Altezza shook her head in response. This caused the boy to relax a bit and exhale slowly in relief. Relief that he wasn't seen as a total failure. She just didn't want to go to school.

However, he straightened up in his seat suddenly alarmed at what she had said.

"Wait, why not!?"

He didn't mean to raise his voice, but he was shocked and confused.

Altezza's eyebrows knitted upwards at the quiet boy's loudness. She shrugged it off.

"Why should I want to?"

Auler was taken aback, but pondered her question.

"Don't you want to be around kids your own age?"

"No."

Without batting an eye, Altezza was quick to respond.

Auler's eyes widened at her unwavering face.

Her eyes stared boredly at the open textbook. She was ready to finish the conversation, since it was over in her mind. There was nothing else to say. However, Auler wanted to know so he persisted.

"Isn't it lonely?"

Altezza glanced at the boy's face and quickly turned her gaze to the Math book again. She had been oddly intimidated by the concerning blue eyes that looked at her. It was different than the ones the doctors and nurses had given her growing up in the hospital. His wasn't a pitying concern, but a genuine concern. The type that didn't make her feel useless and weak. Instead, it was the type that made her feel wanted and warmed her up inside. She had to look away because it felt unknown to her. It warmly intimidated her.

"Not really."

"Hmmm," responded Auler.

The boy was oblivious to the pink that formed on the girl's cheeks. The warmth had traveled from inside her chest and showed on her face.

"Snack time."

Both Altezza and Auler darted their attention to the voice at the door. It was Camelia who had informed them about the time.

"Let's take a break. Come on."

Camelia waved her hand, motioning them to follow her.

Altezza stood up first, avoiding eye contact with the boy. Auler also stood up and followed behind her.

He was led down the hallway and was then guided to the left room. The room was furnished with two long couches, a black coffee table, a TV set above a authentic fireplace, and many framed pictures occupied the walls. Auler safely assumed that they were now in the living Room.

Camelia who had entered first turned around to face the two kids. She smiled getting both kid's attention.

"I made cookies for you guys. Chocolate chip."

Hearing what kind they were, Auler grinned his excitement. You could never go wrong with chocolate chip cookies. Especially when they were fresh out of the oven. He almost drooled at the thought of melted chocolate chips, as he imagined biting into the warm chewy confection. He refrained from showing his sugary provoked weakness, since he was a guest.

"What would you like to drink? We have milk and apple juice."

"Milk."

Altezza was the first to make her drink preference. For her it was an obvious pair; cookies and milk. Who would have it any other way?

"I'll have apple juice."

Auler chuckled nervously as he noticed Altezza whip her head towards him. He could see the obvious judgment in her brilliant green eyes.

"Alrighty then I'll be back with your drinks."

Camelia, who was unphased by the young boy's choice, walked out to the kitchen. Altezza sat on the couch no longer staring at Auler. Auler felt more relaxed as the intimidating eyes were no longer on him. He stayed standing and looked at the detail around the living room to better understand the new space. It was quiet between the two for the few minutes it took Camelia to go to the kitchen and return with their drinks.

"Alrighty, here you guys go."

Camelia had two glasses in hand. One hand held a transparent golden yellow apple juice while the other held the smooth solid white milk. Auler stayed standing, so he easily was able to accept his glass. Altezza continued sitting on the couch so Camelia lowered the glass for the girl to grab. However, she released her grip too early on the milk glass.

"Oh dear," exclaimed Camelia.

Altezza sat still with the milk held firmly above her head. She stared in shock at her own lap. When her mother had let go, Altezza hadn't had a complete grasp of her drink. Some had spilled on her lap and she quickly balanced the glass before any more could drown her pants.

Auler continued to stand, attentively holding his apple juice. He didn't find it appropriate to sit down until the current situation was resolved.

"I'm sorry darling. I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry mom, I'll just go change."

Altezza put down her glass on the coffee table in front of her. She proceeded to slowly stand up. The girl slightly grimaced in discomfort at how the wet denim was sticking to her legs. Forgiving green eyes looked at worried guilt driven green ones. Camelia felt bad, but smiled at her daughter's reassuring smile.

"I'll be back."

Altezza smiled, further reassuring her mother that it was alright. She then walked out of the Living Room and ascended the staircase. Aulet was left alone in the living room when Camelia remembered she hadn't taken the cookies out of the oven.

He continued to scan the room, more freely than he did before. He didn't want to seem nosey to his hosts, especially Altezza.

His eyes wandered the room and stopped at the fireplace. He knowingly smiled at the family pictures framed on the top ledge of the fireplace. At his own home, there was also a collection of family pictures in one specific spot in their own living room.

Wanting to see the faces more closely, Auler carefully placed his glass down on the table and stepped around it to stand before the fireplace. He was the perfect height at the moment as his head was perfectly aligned with the frames. Therefore, he could see them without any straining effort.

Before he could take a good look at the pictures, something caught his eye. He glanced over at the object that was in his peripheral view. Side stepping to the end of the fireplace ledge, the curious boy stared at the thick book.

Blue eyes observed the book and eyebrows lifted at its interesting appearance.

It wasn't an actual book, but a wooden box made to look like a book. There was no title, but instead a beautiful design illustrated the cover.

It was a forest clearing with a few trees in the side and corners of the cover. Along with fallen leaves there were music notes. They were painted in a swirling pattern to form the wind. The color of the cover consisted of different shades of green, brown, and grey. However, the music notes were golden.

Auler was faced with the pages of the book. They were carved into the wood to resemble an actual closed book.

It was so realistic that Auler naturally placed his hand on the book. He didn't believe that it would actually open, but still tried to lift it. When the wooden book did open, he quickly let go. His blue eyes widened at his effortless discovery. The book was once again closed, but he stared at it like it was an open book.

Auler inhaled slowly and attempted to open the box again. He did it slowly, just in case something decided to jump out at him. He took notice that the box opened halfway through the pages.

Opening it fully, Auler watched as a small golden figurine rose up. It straightened up at the same pace the box was being opened. Soft music started to play and the figurine started to spin. The figurine was a golden ballerina wearing a golden tutu. She stood on the tip of her toes with one leg gracefully lifted behind her in the air. Her arms extended delicately, one in front and the other behind aligning with the lifted leg. In that pose, she constantly spins along to the sweet melody.

The box hadn't been opened for even a minute when Auler could hear loud rapid footsteps descending the stairs. He whipped around to see a wide eyed blonde appear at the doorway to the living room.

Altezza had just finished changing into a new pair of pants when she heard the faint familiar tone start playing. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs. When she stopped at the doorway she found the boy next to her precious treasure. It was opened and fixed.

Auler backed away quickly when he saw the girl run over to where he was. It all happened so fast that he just stared speechless as she almost crashed into him. Composing herself in a heartbeat, she then forced the box closed and the music came abruptly to a stop.

Altezza avoided looking at Auler by staring at the closed music box. She was embarrassed that this boy who she barely knew found her precious music box. It was embarrassing because she was almost a teen and she still held onto a childhood treasure. It was usually in her room, but the ballerina had refused to spin. Therefore, she had asked her mom if it could be fixed.

It was an old item, but to the young girl it created new joy each time she opened it. All she had to do was open the box and it transported her to a world where she could move freely. In her limitless mind, Altezza could dance freely. It brought comfort and warmth in her discomforting cold hospital room.

This music box meant everything to her. It gave her strength when the doctors said she was weak. It gave her dreams beyond the dull white walls of her room.

She was so dependent on that music box, more than anything else. Instead of feeling embarrassment, she felt vulnerable. She felt shameful for showing any ounce of vulnerability. Especially to the boy who she had just met today.

Instead of bringing it back to her room, her mother just left it on top of the fireplace where anyone could see it. Where he saw it.

Auler noticed the tense shoulders and clenched jaw line of the girl who had come rushing in. He shifted his gaze around the room, figuring out what to do or say. His eyes wandered back to the blond. He smiled as he came to terms with something.

"Do you like ballet?"

Altezza slowly let herself look at him. Her head turned slowly and her eyes were directed at him for a second. She looked away slowly and stared at the box.

"Yeah."

A content sigh followed the whispered response.

Auler's smile grew at the girl's quiet response. She had been so intimidating this past hour that it was refreshing to see her be so shy. Even if she didn't like it, he felt like it was progress.

He had an idea. He decided to take a leap as he stepped back. Altezza's green eyes widened as she watched the boy step back and bow down with one arm wrapped over his abdomen. He straightened out and extended his abdomen arm to her. His hand was open with palm upwards. Altezza frowned in confusion.

Auler grinned.

"May I have this dance?"

Altezza was agape at his question. She did not expect this. She just stared warily at the strangely cheerful boy.

"You know how to dance ballet?"

"Nope."

Altezza frowned at the boy's direct response. He still had that goofy smile on his face.

"Do you know how to dance at all?"

Auler chuckled nervously as he scratched behind his neck with his non-extended hand.

Altezza's eyebrows knitted in disbelief at this strange boy's actions.

"You're weird."

Auler eyes widened at what he was hearing. It wasn't the words she said that caught his attention but the sudden laughter that followed. His arm was still extended to the amused girl.

Altezza couldn't help laugh at the strangeness of the boy. She felt her chest lighten as the anxiousness of her vulnerability lifted away. She laughed freely, without feeling the need to restrain herself.

Auler's blue eyes softened at the carefree atmosphere she created with her sweet laughter. He joined her in laughing at his own weirdness. He didn't know why he offered her a dance when he didn't even know how to dance. However, he felt bold.

He couldn't help think it would be nice if he took some dance classes. Then maybe she would've agreed to dance with him. He stopped laughing when he remembered something.

"Dance Classes!"

Altezza halted her laughter at his exclamation. She stared curiously at him, grasping quickly the concept of his abrupt suggestion.

"What about them?"

"You can learn to dance if you attend Public School."

Altezza's eyes widened slightly at the new idea. She had never considered it as a possibility. She could learn how to dance if she attended school. However, she was only interested in one type of dance style. It was the only one she ever dreamed about performing.

"Even Ballet?"

Auler grinned to her hopeful toned question.

Her emerald eyes then sparkled with pure childlike wonder. They were beautiful and his cheeks warmed up at how radiant he thought she looked.

Altezza was quick to compose herself and the wonder lessened in her eyes, but excitement still remained. A flicker of the flame still remained. She folded her arms and cleared her throat trying to regain her neutral cool.

Auler sighed as he noticed she had blanketed her emotions. He wished she didn't have to pretend to not be a dreamer. Her eyes were livelier and lovelier when she had shown her daring dreamer persona. They were like jewels.

"I've made a decision."

"Huh?"

Auler stared baffled at her after having spaced out. He wondered what it had to be for her to appear so intense and determined.

"I'll take the entrance exam."

Auler continued to stare confused at the girl. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

Altezza sighed realizing her own vagueness.

"I'll--

Altezza paused as she realized what she was doing. She was giving in. It made her nervous, but this boy was so strange that it seemed okay. His way of being, strangely calmed her nerves down. After taking a deep breath she tried again.

"I'll try Public School."

Auler's royal blue eyes widened and gleamed. He was able to change her mind. It made him immensely happy that he felt like hugging her.

"Wah!"

Altezza exclaimed for that's exactly what he did. Auler hugged her in the moment of intense joy.

Altezza stood still like a tree trunk. She didn't return the hug neither did she push him out of her shock. The petite blond had never been hugged before by someone outside her family. It was strange. Then again he was strange.

Auler let go and looked straight into her eyes. Glossy green emeralds stared wide eyed at him. His face turned bright red at seeing his reflection in her eyes. Embarrassment bubbled up at the late realization of what he had done.

"I'm sorry!"

Auler leaped back, releasing Altezza.

"I'm back."

"AAAAHH!"

Both kids shouted at the new voice that entered the room.

"Goodness! It's just me."

Camelia was holding a tray of cookies in her hands that almost fell. She was quick to steady herself after the sudden loudness of her daughter and their guest.

Auler had his hand over his chest where he felt his crazy beating heart. He stared wide eyed at the woman standing by the couch. Altezza stood slumped with her head drooped down. Her heart had jolted inside her chest that it exhausted her. Also she felt embarrassed to admit that her own mother scared her so she avoided looking at her.

"Well here are the cookies. I'll be cleaning up in the kitchen if you need anything else."

The woman took one last look at the kids and turned around. She chuckled at their awkwardness. They were just kids after all.

Altezza and Auler stood side by side in front of the coffee table. Altezza looked up, just enough to see the cookies. Auler looked down at the quiet girl next to him.

"Shall we?"

He smiled as Altezza looked up at him slowly. She let out a small sheepish smile and nodded.

"We shall."

At their own formality, the two of them burst out into laughter. Finally, the tension broke between the two.


End file.
